


If uwu and 2 AM Had a Disaster Child This Would Be It

by AleesShu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleesShu/pseuds/AleesShu
Summary: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA idontshipklancebuthereyougo AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA im tired





	If uwu and 2 AM Had a Disaster Child This Would Be It

They fite

One lev

They Meet a gan

Kef forget lank

They go space

Become paladanne with an e

They fite som mor

Bonding momeny

Lank "forget" kef

Blue lion stol

Kef cHASE

Kef sucESS

Rocc plan et

Air locc

Robott

Mor plan et

Spy movi

Z arkoN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Worm hol mistak

Mmm whatcha sayyyyyyy mmm that you only meant well-

Galra gud

Tre

Zarccon chas

Accid plan et

Kaltenacker: Mall Cop 4

Kef is a galran?

Hunk kef b ond

Hunk remeber

Seven whel = lank

No no lank bby I luv u

Oh, oh, oh, oh, stayin alive, stayin alive

Slav needs to die in a hole. But he'd useful I guess

Zar KON AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Where's shiro

Kef u can't be this emo

Who's in what lion now?

Lotoad

A U

Baby cam lotoad

Lotoad is Jerry

Voltro Tom

Cement chas

Im in space coran I don't need history class anymore

Kef pick one (1) extra curricular activity

THERE HE IS MY BOY MATTIE MCHOLTHEW

matt u can't be that adorable fu k off (no don't bby I luv u I'm sorry)

Coran on Crack

Uncle Coran needs U

(picture of Matt yelling KEITH, NO! I have it saved)

Loki? Lotoad? These spot the difference games are getting harder and harder

Anyone up for a zarccon shish kebab (samuwew howt is dat u)

kurons a little fake ass trick ass bitch disrespecting lank like that kef come collect ur family mans

Jesus now I know why Keith's dad was a furry crayola is HOT

One (1) angry white cat

(lotors reaction to his nanny)

Death counter: 1

You know fu kin what voltron, I think we've crossed a line here. Lank doest deserve this, Crayola doesn't deserve this, Kef doesnt deserve this, and all my dreams are about to be dashed

So Kefs future husband is a furry I guess

Death counter: 4? How many times does shiwwo die???

Romelle can murder me and I'd be thankful

Death counter: LOTOAD YOU FUCKED UP KILLING BANDOR LIKE THAT ARE YOU ASKIN FOR A WHOOPIN LITTLE BOY?

oh good allura yeeted his empty heart away

Shit Hits The FanTM

aLl GoOd ThInGs MuSt CoMe To An EnD

Allura is a usb

Lank plz don't Cry he knows u meant well

Earth????????

Road trip music plays

"are we there yet"

SHIT WE FORGOT MATT

okay bacc on tracc

Fite

Mor fite

Guysdeal with your own problems like you did before the pawadannes with an e Came

Earf

BEACH

at least they don't get stuck in an elevator this time (wait did I leave that out? Shit I di-)

Lank and kef smoch at sunset

It romance

 

Congrats fic is dun

Hope u enjoy


End file.
